You are my Forever
by epic win
Summary: James and Lily at diffrent points in their relationship, their sacrifice for Harry...


Oh, do you remember The way it used be? My lips touching yours, You being close to me.  
  
Walking hand in hand, Dancing in the snow. Everything was perfect, Our love could only grow.  
  
Destruction was a world away It wouldn't touch us here. We had loyal, trusting friends Nothing was to fear.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Oy! Evans! Gimme your Potions notes, we've got a quiz!" A dark-haired boy with glasses and a wicked grin yanked a strand of Lily Evans' red hair. She swatted his hand away and tossed her head.  
  
"You should have taken your own notes, Potter. I don't want you losing mine. Which you always do," she added as an indignant look appeared on James' face.  
  
"I don't mean to, you know, and you're just so cute when you're mad!" He danced out of Lily's reach as she moved to hit him, his smile spreading wider and wider. Second-year Lily shook her head.  
  
"Boys."  
  
~~*~~  
  
James stared at Lily, who was chatting with her friends at the end of the Gryffindor lunch table.  
  
"God, Sirius, why doesn't she look at me? Why does she pretend I don't exist?" He slammed his hand down on the table, making his goblet of pumpkin juice wobble. Remus gave him a pitying look, while Sirius laughed heartily.  
  
"Our Prongs is lovesick! Eyeing her like a lost puppy! Why, he's so preoccupied he hasn't tortured Snape in hours!" His laughter died, though, when James turned on him with murder in his eyes. Remus shook his head, a small smile playing upon his lips.  
  
"She likes you, James, but it's just what girls do. Especially in the fifth year. They act like they couldn't care less, and laugh if you ask them out. It's life," he said with a shrug. James sighed, whispering in a voice none but himself could hear, "I'll have you, and when I do, I'll never let you go."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lily smiled as James kissed the top of her head. He was so gentle. She wished they could spend the rest of their life up here; alone, but together, which was all that really mattered. They looked down at the other students milling about the grounds; laughing, shouting, talking with friends, throwing flowers into the lake.  
  
She started as James nudged her. He had a flower in his hand; it was a beautifully bright Wisteria blossom, just recently in bloom. It smelled heavenly. She watched curiously as James shrank it to the size of a marble and attached it to a fine golden chain. He lowered it over her head, and she felt its cool weight against her collarbone.  
  
"It's enchanted," he whispered, his mouth against her ear. "It will never wilt, because my love never will, and as long as I love you it will bloom. It will bloom till I die, Lily!" His voice was breathy and excited now.  
  
"Because it is for you that I live, and for your smile that I breathe. I am nothing without you, Lily. But with you, I am everything." He looked frustrated, as if the words he knew couldn't begin to do his feelings justice. But Lily understood. She understood, because those were the thoughts she woke up to every morning and went to bed with every night.  
  
Without you I am nothing, but with you I am everything. You are my forever - and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Shrieks were pushing them down into darkness; the air was thick with terror. A red-haired woman cradled a child in her arms, trying to shield it from the flames, screaming as a piece of the burnt ceiling stuck her arm. The child's cries mixed with her own and a million other's. The man beside the mother and child pushed them roughly aside.  
  
"Go, Lily! Run with him! I'll hold him off - "  
  
"No! James! No - "  
  
"Yes, Lily! Look!" He grabbed the pendant around Lily's neck.  
  
"Look! It blooms! I love you. And that's why you've got to go!"  
  
"B-but - "  
  
"You are my forever. Forever, Lily! You've got to live, and Harry too, so I can love you both forever!" James was breathing hard, and his robes were torn and bloody. Lily bit her lip.  
  
"Forever.."  
  
She turned on her heel and ran out the door.  
  
~~*~~  
  
She didn't make it far.  
  
"Don't! Don't kill him! Please! Kill me, kill me, he's got to live! He's just a baby! Kill me!" Her voice was high-pitched and edged with hysterics. She saw the spell in his eyes before it was voiced.  
  
"N-.no.."  
  
The flower bounced against her blouse. A new determination filled her, one thought controlled her mind: Protect Harry. And that's what she did. Lily clutched the baby to her chest and turned her back, bracing herself for the final spell; she had done all she could. With James gone, she poured all of the love they shared into Harry, and directed her last thoughts to him:  
  
You are my forever.  
  
~fin~. 


End file.
